All Good Things Ep 02: Spy School
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: Although Kim is still contemplating the consequences of thier last adventure, as well as her relationship with Ron, they are reintroduced to an old friend that may threaten to take Ron away from Kim forever. As well, an old enemy returns to threaten them.
1. Prologue

**Kim Possible**

**Spy School**

**Prologue:**

"I never thought it would end like this, KP." Ron Stoppable said as he sat in the cave shivering. He held on to Kim Possible, his best friend, his girl friend. His lover.

"You mean freezing to death?" Kim asked, checking the frosted Kimmunicator on her wrist again for a signal. Static. "At least the town below is safe. Dementor's avalanche machine is out of commission finally."

"No, I mean in Canada. I kinda figured we'd go out in the jungle, or desert, or something. Like England, maybe y'know?" Ron replied through chattering teeth.

"Jungle, desert... England?" Kim asked. She pulled the laser from her pack and turned the switch. Nothing. "Nuts! I had to use up the power to disconnect the avalanche machine."

"We could always cuddle." Ron grinned.

Kim glared. "This really isn't the time, Ron."

"Well, we still have an unresolved issue."

"What?" Kim asked, finally sitting again on the jagged stone floor.

"Moving in..." Ron stated shyly.

"Really not the time!" Kim shot another glare.

Ron shrugged. Rufus stirred in his gloved hands and shivered. "Poor guy. Naked and cold just don't mix." Wrapping Rufus in his scarf, Ron stuffed the mole rat into his jacket.

Kim looked at Ron. It had been a few months since they had nearly destroyed everything they held dear. She had talked to her family at length once of twice since then, but knew with Christmas coming, she would have to face them. At the moment, Ron was all she had, and she had just pushed him away again. She smiled and pushed up next to him, warming herself with a close hug. "I'm sorry, Ron. I guess I'm worried what'll happen if my parents found out."

Realization suddenly struck Ron. "Oh, I do recall your dad saying something about a black hole if I ever hurt you..."

Kim was confused. "When did he say that?"

Ron tapped his chin in thought. He quite clearly recalled the moodulator incident. Their first mutual kiss and then how she had almost killed him. He grinned, remembering the little black dress she had worn on their date. "I, uh, forget. But you don't think I'm worried about what my parents will do? I'm Jewish, remember?"

"Well, I guess we are... did you hear that?" Kim asked, suddenly alert.

Ron listened for a moment. It sounded like digging. "Abdominal Snowman!" he shouted.

"It's abominable, Ron." Kim corrected, instantly in a defensive posture.

"Not if he's got ice hard abs." Ron grinned, stretching his cold stiff legs. A piece of ice fell in from the blocked off exit. Kim and Ron backed up to each other as what appeared to be a furry hand reached through the small hole.

Kim pulled the broken grapple gun from its holster and loaded it with pebbles from the cave floor. "I didn't know it could do that!" Ron said, staring.

Kim shrugged. "It worked with fruit." she smiled. Ron gave her a quizzical look as the hole opened wider and a furry humanoid stepped through. "Back off! I'm warning you!" Kim shouted, the grapple gun aimed for the creature's chest.

The beast looked at them, unfazed by her threat. Both hands went up to its face and shifted some goggles up and took the furry hat from its head. Beneath the floppy eared hat was black, styled hair, piercing dark eyes and a pointy chin that was covered in dark stubble. "Stoppable, you're late."

Both Kim and Ron couldn't contain their surprise. "Joe?!"


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: **

Senora Bonnie Senior lay on the lounge chair in a pink string bikini, reveling in the massive sun lamp by the pool of her father in law's private island resort. Her eyes were covered and for a moment, she reflected on the last few months since the whole alien invasion thing. As per usual, Kim Possible and her loser boyfriend had nearly caused the end of her world. Fortunately, after she hadn't graduated, Junior took her in to his extravagantly wealthy family. Sure, his father creeped her out, but it was a small price to pay for getting what she deserved.

At the moment, Senor Senior Senior had sent Junior away on business so Bonnie was busying herself with keeping the servants on their toes. With a practiced hand, she reached out to her glass and shook the slightly warmed ice that was within. In an instant, a butler was at her side with a new drink. "I shouldn't have to shake my drink to get your attention, should I?" she asked.

"No, Senor..." he replied.

"Did I tell you to speak?"

"Eh, no..."

Bonnie lifted her eye covers off and glared at the man. She watched him walk away as she took a sip of the cool lemonade before a shadow fell over her. Looking up, there stood a portly woman with glasses, freckles and a massive smile containing the biggest gap between teeth she had ever seen. "You're in my light. Who hired you, anyway?"

"I did." came the familiar voice of Senor Senior Senior. "Perhaps my son did not fully explain the arrangements of living under my roof."

Bonnie sighed, covering her eyes again and resuming her tanning. "Whatever. Junior said nothing about having to work."

"Oh, the family business is quite exciting, I assure you. And this lovely young lady is going to help you." Senior stated, gesturing to the woman standing over Bonnie.

"Oh, Senor Senior Senior, you're much too kind!" came the annoyingly high pitched voice.

Bonnie lifted her eye covers again, focusing on the odd stuffed toy that hung around the woman's neck. "What, like a tutor or something?"

Senior gave that evil snicker that he seemed to enjoy a little too much. "No, my new daughter. That's been done already. This is DNAmy. She is going to help you get your revenge on Kim Possible."

Bonnie grinned.

* * *

"Okay, explain to me again why you said I was late." Ron said once they were out of the cave and in the air in Joe's aircraft.

"Did you not get your acceptance letter to the Canadian Spy School?" Joe asked in his recognizable soft, yet mysterious voice.

"I got accepted to Spy School?!" Ron shouted. "Boo-Yah!"

"Wait, Ron didn't get any acceptance letters from Canada." Kim said.

"It was hidden within two weeks of your Middleton Newspaper." Joe explained.

Ron pointed a finger at Kim. "See! I told you there were hidden messages in the newspaper!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You were only reading the comics."

"It's unfortunate that you didn't receive your letter, but at the moment you're first assignment is coming up and your partner has been waiting a year for your studies to catch up."

"Partner?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"But Joe... why Ron? He's not even Canadian." Kim asked, mystified herself.

"Actually... he is."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. "What?" Ron asked.

"That's impossible." Kim stated. "I've known him since..."

"Preschool. We know." Joe said, not taking his concentration off of his flight path. "I'll explain when we get to base."

A blanket of lights appeared and quickly approached as Joe flew the aircraft through city streets towards a sprawling building near the middle of the city. "That looks like a shopping mall." Kim said, pointing.

"It is." Joe said. "One of the largest in the world."

"Spankin'." she grinned. "So where's home base?"

Joe didn't say a word. Instead, he landed the aircraft atop the highest point of the building and opened the hatch. "Welcome to home base."

Kim's face lit up. "This so blows the Global Justice hidden base out of the water!" Ron's face wasn't as optimistic. "What's wrong?"

Ron looked over at her, removing his ski goggles. "I'm waiting for an explanation." he said, looking toward Joe, who was standing in an elevator.

"Come young Stoppable." Kim and Ron gathered in the elevator with Joe and began descending.

"But how can I not be American?" Ron asked. "My parents..."

"Didn't it seem odd to you that after so many years, your parents adopted a young girl?" Joe asked. Ron shrugged. "They adopted you as well."

"Whoa!" Ron shouted, holding out his hands. "I'm adopted? Why didn't they tell me?!"

"I'm guessing this will be their way of telling you." Kim said, squeezing her boyfriend's shoulders for comfort.

"I don't even know who I am anymore!" Ron shouted, covering his face with his hands.

"You're still Ron Stoppable, my boyfriend. A world class hero and the Ultimate Monkey Master." Kim offered. Ron smiled.

"Thanks Kim." he said, holding her gloved hand. "But I still don't get what this is all about."

"I didn't choose you to be mentored as a Canadian Spy at random, young Stoppable." Joe said as the elevator began to slow.

"I just figured it was because I was Kim's sidekick."

"Hardly." Joe stated as the doors to the elevator slid aside. Inside were personnel working on various computer terminals, and all were wearing the same red coveralls that Joe wore, each with a name stitched on the chest.

"Huh. They really are Canadian Spy uniforms." Kim noticed, a little surprised.

"Ron!" everyone in the room seemed to shout. Both Kim and Ron's mouths hung open.

Joe stood aside as an older man with a large greying moustache stepped up to Ron and offered a hand in greeting. "Goo die chew ya."

"What?" Ron asked, clearly not having heard him correctly.

"He said, 'Good day to you." came a female voice from behind the man.

"This is Liam." Joe said, introducing the mustached man. "And this is Kate. Your partner."

As Liam stepped aside, a red haired athletic young woman stepped up to shake Ron's hand. She cast an uncanny resemblance to Kim and even in the baggy coveralls, Ron had to consciously keep his eyebrows from raising in surprise. Kim's eyes narrowed and she stepped between Ron and Kate. "I'm sorry. The position of red haired female partner has been taken."

"You are?" Kate asked, offering her hand in greeting.

"I'm... I'm Kim Possible." Kim said, a little surprised that she would have to introduce herself in the spy world.

"She helped stop Dr. Drakken's plot to siphon the Great Lakes a few years ago." Joe explained.

"Not to mention his plot to take over the world with Diablo toys and repel an alien invasion!" Kim said.

"Actually, we never had any Bueno Nacho outlets in Canada and the Lorwardian invasion never reached here. I guess they never saw us as a threat." Joe pointed out.

"No Bueno Nacho?!" Ron exclaimed. "Okay KP, we're out of here."

"Is god a chob tado." Liam said.

"Excuse me?" Kim asked.

"He said that Ron's got a job to do, and he's right." Joe translated, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. "You're a year behind in your classes, but you have an important assignment nonetheless."

"Yeah, but..." Ron stammered, looking over at Kim, who suddenly had the look of feeling out of place for the first time in her life. "What about Kim?"

Joe shook his head. "She has her duty, just as you have yours."

"You mean?" Ron asked.

"We're being split up?" Kim finished.

"You're not Canadian." Kate said with a no nonsense look on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kim said, nearly shouted as she ground her teeth. Ron turned, taking Kim by the hand and leading her away.

"It does make a little bit of sense, Kim." Ron whispered.

"Splitting up?" Kim asked plainly. She knew she was using her anger to cover her heartache, worry, and surprise.

"What? No! I mean, remember Cheer Camp? What are the odds I'd turn into a beaver?!" Ron surmised.

"America has beavers too, Ron." Kim countered.

"But as a national mascot? Look at my dad. He's an Actuary... and I'm terrible at math!" Ron said. "It kinda fits."

"What about us? I mean, it's not like it's Norway or anything but how can we be together if you're up here?"

Ron gave her a quizzical look. "I thought I was the one that was supposed to be freaking."

Kim threw her arms around him. "That's why I need you, Ron. You freak so that I don't have to." she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"They just want one mission and I swear I'll be back." Ron smiled.

"Ron..." Kim wanted to say how they wanted him to be a permanent operative. How she suddenly wanted to fight their way out of here.

"Ms. Possible." Joe started. "If you'll follow me." he said, gesturing to the elevator. "You can take in the mall if you like, otherwise we can manage to get you some transportation home."

The Canadian Spy Agency had another thing coming if they thought she was leaving without Ron. "I'll stick around, thanks." she said, stepping into the elevator.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"They're a little baggy." Ron said after zipping up the red coveralls. They didn't seem like much as the typical spy gear went, and having his name patched on the chest seemed a little pointless.

"They're supposed to be." Kate said. "Much like when Joe visited your school as a janitor, the coveralls are meant to make you look unassuming... invisible. With a minimum of modification, they can be made to appear as construction, janitorial, technician, or a number of any other minimum wage occupations."

"Ri-i-ight..." Ron said sarcastically. He was kinda used to standing out, though in a social outclass kinda way.

Kate obviously sensed his sarcasm. "What you wear underneath it is up to you. We've found that some form of individuality reinforces the illusion."

"Hmm." Ron thought, putting a finger to his chin. His mind immediately wandered to the gold chains and other bling from his Naco royalties check. Suddenly, the Naked Mole Rat popped from his thigh pocket. "Rufus!"

"Hi!" came a squeak from the rodent.

"Well, at least I can't lose my pants." Ron said, looking into a mirror. "So what is our first mission, anyway?" he asked, helping Rufus explore the multitude of pockets.

"We're needed in Vancouver. There have been reports of a weapon being brought there from China to be sold in an underground auction." Kate explained, casting a critical eye on Ron and Rufus as they searched the coveralls. "The Canadian Spy Uniform also has several features of its own."

"Uh huh." Ron replied.

"It's fire retardant, inflatable, and has a full suite of..." Kate began.

"Sweet!" Ron exclaimed. "It's denim. With felt pockets. You comfy in there buddy?" he asked into one of the myriad of pockets.

"Uh huh!" the mole rate replied with dual thumbs up.

Kate gave an exasperated sigh. "We have two hours before the briefing. I'd suggest getting to know the locals. You'll have to blend in when we get to Vancouver."

"Uh, where is Vancouver, by the way?" Ron asked.

Kate blinked a few times at him in disbelief. "British Columbia."

"Coolio! It's been awhile since Kim and I went to Britain." he grinned. "Or Columbia, for that matter." he grinned. "And no problem. I'm a total Canuck already... eh?" he grinned, prodding Kate with an elbow.

Kate hung her head and walked out from the room. Ron and Rufus looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Kim sat in the food court of the massive shopping mall. She had paced the three levels of the extensive building three time, taken in the sights of the mini submarines and aquarium, spend an hour in the skating rink, and even relaxed in the water park. Sure, it had everything but it felt mundane, and without Ron to break or mess something up... boring.

Keying her wrist Kimmunicator, Kim put a call through to Wade. "Anything yet?" The moment she had left the elevator, she has put Wade to work on finding anything he could on Joe, Kate, the Canadian Spy Agency, and Ron's adoption.

"Nothing on Joe or Kate. Frankly, even I didn't know Canada had a Spy agency." he replied.

"Wow. They are good." Kim said in annoyance. Now that he was sixteen, Kim hadn't thought there was an electronic... anything that could stop Wade. "And Ron?"

"I tried contacting his parents about it. They weren't very forthcoming."

"No doubt."

"Electronically speaking, when the Mathter deleted all records of Ron's existence, there's a good chance any adoption records would have gone with it. Without physical proof, there's really no way to say either way." Wade explained.

"What's your take on it?"

"Well... you've got to admit, he's often unerringly polite despite his social awkwardness and he is extraordinarily lucky." Wade grasped.

"Those are Canadian qualities?" Kim asked.

Wade shrugged. "They are known to be polite."

Suddenly a repulsive sound erupted behind her. "I know that belch." Kim said in surprise. "Stay on it, Wade." she exclaimed, turning the Kimmunicator off.

"Rufus! Invisible, remember?" Ron whispered.

"Ron!" Kim smiled, standing. He was wearing red coveralls similar to Joe's, with the sleeves rolled up slightly over top a black hoodie. He was standing in line at a Cow n' Chow outlet squinting at the menu. He turned at the sound of Kim's voice with a grin of his own.

"KP!" he shouted. "You're still here!" a few glances from the other patrons caught Kim's attention, but Ron didn't seem to notice. She supposed he was probably used to the 'why is she with him' look by now.

Kim gestured to a seat at the table she was at and pulled out a chair for herself, subtly hiding a bundle of small packages beside her seat. "So how's the... uh, school thing going?"

Ron shrugged. "Y'know, it's not as cool as the whole mentor ship made it seem. Apparently, we're going to visit the British... or was it the Columbians?" Ron shrugged.

Kim furrowed her brow. "British Columbia?"

"Something about a Chinese weapon being bought so Kate and I..." Ron continued.

"The red haired spy?" Kim asked, folding her arms over her chest. "Doesn't she remind you of anyone?"

Ron looked up at the ceiling for a moment in thought. "Actually yeah, now that you mention it." Kim raised her eyebrows in slight annoyance. "Like that Agent Will Du from GJ. Y'know, all business type personality."

Kim's expression softened and she leaned over the table to give her boyfriend a congratulatory peck. "Except she's better looking." he continued.

Kim glared, growling and retreating back into her chair. "Do all Canadians speak before thinking?" she asked sarcastically.

Ron shrugged. "What do you mean? Oh wait... Kim, are you jellin'?" he grinned. "Come on, KP. She's like a super spy and everything. What makes you think she'd take an interest in me?"

"Ron... stop talking." Kim ordered and sighed. "Look..." she said, standing. "Be careful, enjoy your mission and come back to me, okay?"

Ron stood up as well and wrapped his arms around Kim, taking in the scent of her hair and fell of her bare midriff on his hands. "I'm a Monkey Kung Fu Master, remember?" he said, looking slyly into her eyes. "I'll be fine." Rufus began pulling on his coveralls. "Oh, right. The briefing. Thanks buddy. I'll catch ya later, KP." he smiled and lingered with her hand in his for a moment before running off.

Kim watched as he moved away and activated her Kimmunicator again. "Wade? I'm going to need a ride to Vancouver, British Columbia."

"Done. Anything else?" Wade asked.

"Yeah. Make sure my LBD is there too."

"LBD?"

* * *

"This place is so happy, it's like... creepy." Bonnie said as Amy lead the way through a lush garden. "Ooo! Tiger lilies!" she said in excitement, kneeling down to smell the orange and brown flowers.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Amy warned, giggling. Bonnie retreated just as the flower extruded massive fangs and snapped at her with a huge roar. Amy giggled. "Keeps trespassers ... well, from finding my lab, anyway. Don't you my little lilies?" she said, speaking to the flowers. Bonnie could swear she could hear purring.

"Senor Senior Senior said you could help me beat Kim." Bonnie said, interrupting Amy's cuddlefest with the carnivorous flowers.

"Oh yes!" Amy grinned. Bonnie cringed at the sight of the gap between the woman's teeth, but followed her into the brightly colored home. "I've got cookies baking in the oven!" Amy sang. "Would you like one?"

"Huh? Sure, whatever." Bonnie said distractedly as she looked around. Nearly the entire interior of the house was furnished in brightly colored trinkets and stuffed toys. She wrinkled her nose at the overwhelming scent of perfume and the sight of tacky wallpaper. Sitting in the center of the living room, however, was a statue of a man, tormented in agony. Slightly curious, Bonnie reached out for the gold handle that protruded from his head.

"Here's cookies!" came Amy's singsong voice and Bonnie jumped, recoiling her hand. "They're chocolate chip." Amy grinned.

"Ew! I can't have anything with sugar. It'll affect my waistline!" Bonnie whined, turning her head from the plate. "Can we just get on with whatever I'm supposed to be doing here? I've got a massage scheduled in an hour."

Amy set the cookies on the coffee table in front of the statue and hooked her finger, gesturing for Bonnie to follow. "This way then." she said, leading the way to a vault door and pressing a few keys. Walking through once it opened, Bonnie followed her down a flight of darkened steps.

"So are you like a personal trainer or something?" Bonnie asked once they reached the bottom of the steps. She could hear Amy pushing buttons and suddenly the lights blared to life, causing Bonnie to squint.

"Something like that." Amy responded. "Now, if you'll just stand over by the wall there, we can get started."

Bonnie furrowed her brow. The room was filled with technical junk and had the space of a warehouse within it, making the house above seem tiny. In the center of the far wall was an enormous spherical container with two smaller orbs on either side of it. "Over here?" Bonnie asked, making sure her bored tone filled the space of the room. In front of either small orb was a flat surface across the room, and she stood before one as she was ordered. "Can we get on with this please?" she barked.

"Oh yes." Amy said, stretching some gloves on and pulling goggles over her eyes. With the click of a button, steel bands wrapped themselves around Bonnie's wrists and ankles, securing her to the wall.

"Hey!" Bonnie screeched, struggling. "Let me go! My husband is rich and is so going to sue your..."

Another button was pressed and an oozing familiar figure was lowered from the ceiling. "Your father in law is also quite wealthy." Amy giggled. "And has asked me to make you... better." she said, adjusting dials. "Not as cute and cuddly as I could make you, though. He wants a clean splice." she continued, pressing another button.

The green, fish like creature was jolted awake and Bonnie looked on in horror. "You're... you're that frog thing that keeps trying to kill Kim's loser boyfriend!" she screamed, turning to Amy. "Help! This thing is dangerous!"

"Would you shut up?!" the creature shouted. "You squeebs are always giving me a headache. Now where am I?" he asked, blinking his bulbous fluorescent purple eyes.

Bonnie was crying now. There was no point being strong in this room full of mutants and crazies. "Gib? Jill? Gus?"

"It's Gill! With two ells remember?" the creature shouted with a gargled sound.

"Whatever! If you can get me out of here, I'll pay you whatever you want!" Bonnie begged.

"Too late!" Amy sang and the steel plates that Gill and Bonnie were strapped to moved forward and into the smaller orbs. Both Bonnie's and Gill's shouts of terror could be heard until the orbs closed.

Amy pulled the activation lever down, causing the lights to flicker and a rush of energy to encase her genetic splicing chamber until it erupted in steam and was covered in quickly extinguished flames. Gathering up a set of clothes that had been provided by Senor Senior Senior, she rushed up to the central sphere. From it came a hacking fit.

"Why am I like, naked here?!" Bonnie shouted.

"A success!" Amy shouted, laughing and clicking her heels. "A complete absorption of genetic material!" she marveled. "Just like Monty..."

An arm reached out and grabbed the sleeveless pink leather crop top and black leather pants. After a few moments, Bonnie stepped out. "What did you do?!" she shouted, grabbing Amy by the shirt.

"I spliced Gill's genetic code into yours. You now have many of his abilities!" she laughed. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Ew! You mean, I've got like, frog parts now?" Bonnie asked in horror, looking herself over.

"Something like that." Amy nodded, grinning.

"That is so not cool!" Bonnie screamed, lifting the plump woman off of the floor and tossing her across the room before leaping to the exit and up the stairs in one spring.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Senor Senior Senior stood on the helipad of his island, cane in hand, and shielded his eyes from the approaching black helicopter that was about to touch down. The side cargo door began to open before the cargo helicopter touched the tarmac and a lithe figure in pink and black leapt out in a long, low arc that took her just below the spinning rotors to stand nearly on Senior's toes. He barely had time to react before Bonnie took hold of his expensive red overcoat.

"What did you do to me?!" she shouted over the roar of the rotor blades.

"I've paid quite a handsome amount to give you an edge against Kim Possible." Senior said calmly.

"By making me part fish?!"

"Heaven's no!" Senior replied. "Amphibious? Perhaps. Given you reptilian strength and agility? Absolutely. Even with my billions of dollars, I could not afford to take the time to train you in the numerous forms of martial arts and extreme sports maneuvers to make you a match for her."

"I've always been more than a match for Kim, old man!" Bonnie shouted.

"Father!" came Junior's voice. "What is going on?" Bonnie looked up from her rage filled temper to see him.

"Let me remind you that you have access to my family's funds so long as you are in my family." Senior whispered with an evil snicker. "And I assure you, that may end quickly if either Junior or I become... unhappy with your performance."

Bonnie growled a reluctant "Fine.", then patted down Senior's coat. "Junior!" she said, waving. "You're back!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his well muscled frame as she ran up to him.

Junior smiled affectionately. "Yes, my love. And I have news for my father as well." he said, continuing to walk toward Senior. "How did you enjoy your time with father?"

Bonnie hesitated. "It was alright, but I missed you!"

"Junior! What news do you bring?" Senior asked as the couple approached.

"Oh father! I found the weapon we have been looking for!" Junior cried.

"The Antimatter expulsion device?" Senior asked.

"No..."

"The Infinite Oxygen Disruptor?"

"Better!" Junior said, dancing excitedly.

"The Deneuralyzer?" Senior asked, an evil grin forming on his lips.

"No father! I have found the seller of the Inanimate Formation Laser!"

"Ah, Junior. You do make me proud." Senior smiled affectionately at his son. He had come a long way since Senior first took up the hobby of being a super villain.

"Uh, what is an inanimate laser thingy?" Bonnie asked.

"The Inanimate Formation Laser is a beam that can cut through absolutely anything that is inanimate. Vaults, stone, body armor... even nanotronium is defenseless." Senior explained.

"Okay, that like, means nothing to me." Bonnie said.

Senior sighed. "It will allow us to continue our evil endeavors." he rephrased. "Junior, you have done well. Why don't you take your lovely wife with you to purchase this weapon? Show her how to participate in our family business." he smiled.

Junior was beaming, relishing in his father's affections. He turned to Bonnie with a grin and she instantly knew she wouldn't be able to resist the offer, despite her current circumstances.

* * *

Ron and Kate sat quietly on a national air flight to Vancouver. As Rufus munched on a small bag of snack mix, Ron had his arms crossed. Despite several attempts to break his chair as he had before to get moved into first class, this one proved to be a little more durable. He was trying to watch the in flight movie, The Finger Guy, but the screen seemed so blurry from his position three rows back. Sighing, he turned to Kate, who seemed involved in some sort of novel. "So how long have you been a spy?"

Kate's eyes went wide and she closed the book on a finger to keep her place. "Exactly what part of espionage do you not understand?" she whispered. "This is a top secret mission. If anyone... and I mean anyone... were to know of it, we could both be compromised." she paused to make sure her point was sinking in, then stared at him critically. "You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Uh..." Ron began, looking away as he rubbed his chin, his breathing becoming shallow. "No! No one." he said, laughing nervously.

Kate narrowed her eyes for a moment. "That girlfriend of yours knows, doesn't she?"

"Y'know, you and Kim have the same angry look." Ron said hesitantly, trying to back away from her despite being buckled into his seat.

"Dan teek delaney oof, lad." Liam said from across the aisle.

Ron looked at him, confused. "Right... of course." he smiled, completely oblivious to what the man had said. He turned back to Kate again. "Doesn't he speak English?" he whispered.

Kate was already back into her novel. Rolling her eyes, she responded. "He is speaking English. He's from the east coast, that's all."

Ron turned back to Liam. "Are you speaking English?" he asked bluntly.

Liam looked back at him with tired eyes and ruffled his mustache before responding. "No doot aboot it." he said, before returning to watch the movie.

Ron looked down at Rufus and shrugged. "So... Kate. What are we doing in Vancouver again?"

Kate growled, setting her book aside again. "Were you not paying attention to the briefing?"

"Well, I, uh... heh. Not really. Y'see, I noticed you gave me this immobilization ray thing on my wrist again, and well..." Ron explained.

Kate held up her hand and too a deep breath. Leaning in close, she whispered into his ear. "Joe, Liam, and I are going to find the Inanimate Formation Laser that is being sold. You, are going to stay out of the way."

Ron focused on her intently and she smiled, hoping her message had gotten through. "You sound kinda like Kim too." he grinned.

Kate stifled a scream as the flight attendant walked by. "Are you okay, miss?" the attendant asked.

"Could I get some more peanuts? And I think she could use a..." Ron said, making a drinking motion with his hand. "You know." he finished with a wink.

* * *

Kim had landed an hour ago and with Wade's download to her wrist Kimmunicator, had found the location of the underground auction in a posh night club near the harbor in Vancouver. It felt good to be back in the little black dress. She hadn't worn it out in two years that she could recall. Kim smiled to herself. She'd probably never have bought it if not for the moodulator that had her crushing on Ron at the time, either.

Kim was about to walk through the front door when the bouncer stopped her. "ID?" he said in perhaps the lowest voice Kim had ever heard.

"Oh, right..." she said, rummaging through the black purse at her side. "Here you go." she replied, holding it up.

"Kim Possible?" he asked, grinning.

All Kim could do was hope he didn't make a scene. There were entirely too many villains here. "That's me."

"You expect me to believe that's a real name?" he asked, handing her back the ID. "And what kind of girl brings a hair dryer in a purse, anyway?"

Kim growled, taking her ID back and stepping out of line. She hadn't been looking forward to doing a lot of mission work in the short dress, but it had never stopped her before. The moment she was out of sight, Kim pulled the grapple launcher from her purse and with quick careful aim and the pull of a trigger, she was on the roof.

"Okay, Wade, I need a duct work schematic of the building." she said into the Kimmunicator.

"Already uploaded, Kim. Trouble at the door?" Wade asked.

"I got carded." Kim grumbled, pulling a tube of lipstick from her purse. The red tip turned bright with energy as she turned the other end and cut a neat hole into the venting system. Tossing the laser back into her purse, she pulled a small container of floss and stuck one end of the line to the inside of the air duct.

"Should be a direct path, Kim."

"Thanks, Wade." she said, descending on the near monofilament titanium cable that extended from the floss container. The sound of voices began to fill the enclosed space from the vent below and Kim slowed her rate of travel, quietly placing a foot on either side of the vent leading into a grand chamber full of people. People looking to buy a super weapon. "Now all I need is a distraction." Kim whispered to herself. The drop into the room was a good twenty feet down, but nothing that she couldn't do, even in heels. Doing it undetected would be something else.

Suddenly, a commotion seemed to draw everyone's attention to the far side of the room and Kim took her chance. A quick kick and the vent swung open and she fell through, landing in a roll and taking an h'ordeurve as she stood. One man turned to look, and she shrugged. "New heels." she smiled. She instantly began making her way towards the auction room, zig zagging through the crowd. She couldn't, however, hide the shock on her face when a familiar voice rang out over the crowd's chatting.

"The Seniors are here! I'm afraid all of you are now no more than seat fillers and you'd might as well go home." It was Bonnie Rockewaller's voice. Kim turned, catching a glimpse of her old classmate through the crowd. She was on the arm of a well dressed Senor Senior Junior and they both led an entourage of henchmen. Bonnie had known her almost as long as Ron had and if anyone would recognize Kim, even in the black dress, it would be her.

Kim couldn't let Bonnie's sudden appearance distract her from her mission though, and began making her way to the auction room again. She had no doubt that Junior was here to purchase the weapon and could probably put up the funds to keep anyone else from getting it. "Wade." she whispered into her Kimmunicator. "Any chance you've discovered Ron here?"

After a moment of Wade's fingers flying over his keyboard, he replied. "He's there, alright. Actually, he's already inside."

"Inside? How'd he..." Kim cut the connection on the Kimmunicator as Bonnie and Junior slipped past her.

"Let's get this over with so I can get home to the pool." Bonnie said as the crowd formed behind her and Junior. Kim watched as they pushed the doors to the auction room open to see the Inanimate Formation Laser on display at the back of the room. With Ron and Rufus about to lift it off of its pedestal.

"Why is there a janitor holding the thing which I am here to buy?" Junior asked.

"Just shining it up for ya." Ron said nervously as he pulled a rag from his back pocket and wiped it off.

Kim could nearly hear Bonnie's teeth grinding. "That's not a janitor! It's Ron Stoppable and his bald rodent. And wherever they are..." she said, searching the room. "Kim Possible is sure to be near."

"Kim Possible?!" shouted several voices in the crowd, causing most of it to disperse to the nearest exits. Kim kept her head low as Bonnie stepped into the auction room, spotting another janitor.

"Nice outfit, Kim. I always knew you'd find your way into cleaning scum off of the floors." Bonnie said, turning the shoulder of the red haired woman in red coveralls. "You're not Kim!" she said, looking Kate in the face.

"No." Kim said as she planted a foot square into Bonnie's back and landing in front of Kate. "But I do intend to clean you off the floor, if that's what you meant." Kim smiled. "Wow... that felt pretty good. And now it won't even go onto my permanent record."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Junior!" Bonnie screamed.

"Henchpersons, attack!" Junior commanded. "And get that laser thingy as well." he said with a high pitched evil snicker.

Ron started to back away with the laser as the henchmen advanced. "Come on! I was just making sure it was... ah, forget it." he said, turning to run.

The henchmen broke into a run as well until Joe and Liam stepped between them. "Oh boyz batta sand down." Liam said, causing their attackers to stop for a moment.

"What did he say?" Junior asked.

"He said your boys had better stand down." Joe translated in his deep whispery voice. The henchmen shrugged and attacked. Joe blocked one punch with his left arm and grabbed the man's shirt with his right, pulling it over the henchman's head before delivering two uppercuts and tossing him to the side to get ready for the next attacker. Liam stood shoulder to shoulder with Joe, using a mop handle to hook the knees of the advancing henchmen.

Kim walked over to Bonnie as she laid face down on the floor. "Give it up, B. You're not exactly super villain material." she smiled.

"That dress is looking a little tight, K." Bonnie said, extending a leg into Kim's mid section and forcing her against the opposite wall. "Maybe you're no longer fit to be a super hero." she said, climbing to her feet.

Ron stopped at the sight of Kim unconscious. "Kim!" he shouted, only to tackled by a horde of Junior's henchmen.

"Junior, grab the laser and let's go. We're getting this one at a discount." Bonnie laughed. From the sidelines, Junior pressed a button on a remote control and a massive platform dropped through the roof, lowering into the center of the room. As the henchmen gathered with Ron, and an overpowered Joe and Liam, Bonnie nonchalantly walked up to Kim. "Looks like coming in second best really is possible for a Possible."

The moment Bonnie turned her back, Kate struck from behind an aisle of seats. Bonnie leapt into a frenzy of cartwheels and somersaults as Kate threw several punches and kicks, some missing only narrowly. Nearing the platform, Bonnie jumped high and into the crowd that had gathered on it. Kate stood watching as the group ascended into a black and purple, tilt wing cargo plane.

Kim woke up rubbing her head. "Where'd that come from?" she asked, looking around. "Don't tell me..."

"They got away." Kate said anyway, offering a hand. "Do you always go on missions dressed like that?" she asked, nodding to the little black dress.

"Not usually, no." Kim said, shaking her had. "Let's call it a special occasion."

Kate narrowed her eyes, then shrugged. "Well, we'll have to go after them. Follow me."

Kim stood up and watched as the plane left. "Ron..."

* * *

"Wow, Bon Bon, I guess you've been working out, huh?" Ron said with a grin despite being chained to the wall of an airplane flying over the ocean.

"Shut it, squeeb." came the reply. "And don't think I forgot about your hairless mole-rat, either." Bonnie said, holding up a small plastic bubble with Rufus packed inside. She tossed him into the group of Canadian spies and turned back to the laser.

"Squeeb? She's never called me that before..." Ron said with a shocked look on his face. He turned to Liam, who was chained up next to him. "Got a plan, Liam ol' buddy?"

The older man seemed to ponder the question for a moment before answering. "Whale oil beef hooked."

Ron looked past him to Joe for a translation. "You don't want to know."

"Senor Senior Junior, sir?" called the pilot.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Junior, taking his attention away from Bonnie.

"We seem to have picked up a tail, sir."

Junior seemed confused. "Then get rid of it."

"Uh, sir... I should remind you that we're in a cargo plane. We can't exactly maneuver..." the pilot tried to explain.

"No tails!" Junior shouted.

"Dude, he means you're being followed." Ron said.

Bonnie was already walking over to the rear access ramp. She peered out the window and her eyes widened. "It's Kim and that red haired janitor!" She pulled away from the window as a heavy duty grapple tore through, and she shielded her eyes from the sudden wind that came rushing through the cargo area. Sounds of the plane beginning to strain could be heard and Bonnie stepped away from the rear access ramp, panic showing on her face. The sound of bending metal and stripping gears echoed over the sound of the wind as the ramp began to lower.

"How can this be?" Junior asked. "Hey!" he shouted to several henchmen as they grabbed parachutes and leapt from the side door. "The Henchpersons are leaving us!"

"I have that effect on henchmen." Kim said as she slid in through the opening of the rear ramp.

"Ready for round two, K?" Bonnie said with a grin.

"Bring it on, Bonnie." Kim taunted, lowering into a Tiger Kung Fu stance.

"Nice dress KP!" Ron shouted, grinning like a fool.

Bonnie charged, then leapt halfway, putting all of her new found strength into the handspring. Kim expertly caught her feet and rolled back, tossing Bonnie in a jumble of crates before following through and somersaulting onto her feet. She was staring down the barrel of the Inanimate Formation Laser with Junior wielding it. Without hesitation, Kim cartwheeled to the side as it fired, severing the hinges off the access ramp. Ron, Joe, and Liam gasped as the grapple from the hovercraft that Kate was piloting pulled free, causing Kate to momentarily lose altitude.

A quick sweep of Kim's leg brought Junior to the floor, flinging the laser into the air. Going off as it twirled, the beams sliced across the chains holding the three Canadian spies. "Way to go, Kim!" Ron shouted as he picked up Rufus and opening the plastic ball. "You okay, buddy?" Rufus gave a satisfied nod as he took several breaths.

Kim snatched the laser from the air and spun, just as Bonnie reached her in an attempt to grab the weapon. "Give it up, Bonnie! You may have been evil in high school, but this is going too far!" Kim said, struggling for the laser.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Kim!" Bonnie retorted, yanking the weapon out of Kim's grasp. "Let's see how you like it when everything you love is gone!" she shouted with a wicked smile before sweeping the laser across the three spies. Joe leapt up as Liam ducked into a crouch. Ron panicked as the beam crossed his mid section, causing the lower half of his coveralls to fall around his ankles.

"Oh, come on! Is there a country that I haven't lost my pants in?!" he whined. Bonnie looked on in horror as Ron covered up the pair of white briefs covered in red maple leafs that were snugly fitted. "Heh heh... it was laundry day when we left, so I had to buy some new ones." he laughed nervously.

A strong soccer style kick tossed the laser back into the air out of Bonnie's hands. "Kim!" Bonnie shouted, leaping over Kim's sweep kick. She landed on her feet, catching one of Kim's wrists in each hand. "There's a little more to me than meets the eye now, Kim." she said, squeezing Kim's wrists with unnatural strength.

Kim's expression turned from determination to surprise as Bonnie's eyes suddenly turned a fluorescent purple with slitted pupils and back to normal again. "What have they done to you, Bonnie?!" She didn't wait for a response. Falling onto her back, Bonnie predictably let off pressure to avoid being thrown again. Kim grinned, tucking up her legs and pushing for all she was worth.

Shock caught Bonnie off guard as she was thrown out of the open rear hatch. Her scream was drowned out by the roar of the plane's engines but Kim raced to the opening, trying to find any sign of Bonnie. Nothing.

Kim stepped back as Kate brought the small hovercraft up and into the rear of the cargo plane. "Good job, Possible." Kate nodded. "But I think it's time we bring this one to a close." Kim turned to see Ron, Joe and Liam surrounding a bound and grief stricken Senor Senior Junior.

As Joe and Liam went to secure the pilot, Ron stepped up behind Kim, still holding the lower half of his coveralls up with one hand and holding onto the laser with the other. "So do I pass?" he asked Kate, who simply glared at him. He shrugged. "Enh. No Buenos Nacho, not interested." he said, walking away again.

"Kate, I have to ask." Kim smiled sheepishly. "Was there anything... you know... between you two?"

Kate face nearly cracked. "Y'know... you think you know your hero for so long until you meet them..." she smiled. "But no... I actually prefer American men." she winked.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ron sat on the floor quietly, massaging Kim's feet as she sat on the bed in her dorm room, playing with his blonde hair. The idea of Bonnie being thrown out of the plane and landing in the ocean miles away from shore was weighing heavily on her. Defeating villains and having them escape was one thing, but she had known Bonnie from K through twelve. Then she had disappeared for a year, never going to summer school that she had heard of, and apparently marrying into the Senior family.

But what had they done to her? Seeing her eyes change during the struggle played and replayed through Kim's mind, haunting her thoughts. The strength and agility Bonnie had displayed was more than just cheerleading skills. Although she knew it would continue to bother her, she forced it from her mind for now. Leaning down, she kissed the top of Ron's head, and as he looked up, gave an upside down kiss on his lips.

"So they let you out of Canada after all, did they?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah..." Ron said with a grin. "Crazy Canucks just couldn't handle the Ron man."

"Have you talked to your parents at all about it, yet?" she inquired, drawing patterns in his hair with a finger.

"Nah... still not sure what to say, y'know?" he replied, concentrating on Kim's calf muscles. "I figure I'll wait until we go back for Christmas."

"Ron... I've been thinking." Kim began. "I'd like you to take a look at a few things."

"Sure, KP. What've you got?" he asked.

"While we were flying back to Diverse City, I had Wade look up a few things." she said, handing him some papers.

"What are these?" Taking the papers, he let Kim's legs hang over his shoulders. "Are these what I think they are?" he asked, placing each paper on the floor beside him as he skimmed them.

"I'd like you to choose the apartment." she smiled.

"Kim! This is huge!" he shouted, standing and diving onto the bed next to her. "I mean, are you sure?"

Kim nodded and laughed. This last mission, more than any other, showed her how much she needed him. Not just as a partner and a friend... but in her heart."

* * *

Junior sat at the table in his father's den, tears streaming down his face, into his hands and down his thick arms. "Junior! What is the meaning of this?" Senor Senior Senior shouted. "Villains do not cry! Especially once they have been broken out of prison."

"Go away, father! You would not understand the pain that I am feeling!" Junior shouted. "Kim Possible has taken from me my one true love!"

Senior had been wondering where Senora Bonnie had gone since the jail break. "How do you mean, taken away?" Senior inquired.

Junior was sobbing now. "Kim Possible threw her from the plane as we were trying to escape. She fell to the ocean miles from any rescue ship or shore. She killed her!" Junior cried again, slapping a cup off of the table to smash against the wall.

Senior frowned, remembering the loss of his own wife. Though not as sudden or dire, the loss had been painful. "There, there, my son. Take all the time you need." he said, placing a hand on Junior's shoulder only to have it shook off.

Senior stood there quietly a moment, feeling helpless. A moment later, he turned to walk away, only to be intercepted by one of the henchmen that guarded the island. "Sir, we've got a report of a woman swimming onto shore of the east side of the island.

Junior suddenly lifted his head. "Kim Possible wishes to add insult to my aching heart?!" he shouted, storming off.

It didn't take long for both Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior to reach the east shore in a lavishly built dune buggy. As they did, Junior leapt from the buggy with only revenge on his mind.

"Kim Possible! You have taken from me my one true love! For that, you will..."

"Junior?" Bonnie cracked. Her thick brown hair was matted and her pink and black leather outfit was torn and tight against her smoother than usual skin.

"My precious?!" Junior shouted, running to her side. "How did you...?"

"I swam..." Bonnie said, spitting up water.

"My love requires medical help! Father!" Junior shouted before lifting Bonnie's tired and limp form into his arms. Senior was already on his cell phone.

"I failed." Bonnie mustered the strength to say. "Senior..."

"Yes, my dear?" Senior asked calmly as Junior carried her to the buggy.

"I need more help..." she answered.

Senior grinned as he watched Junior carry Bonnie away. "I'll make the necessary arrangements, my dear." he said with an evil grin as he activated his cellular phone again. "Yes... I require the phone number for Amy Hall once again."


End file.
